External storage devices typically comprise a storage device packaged within an external cover. The storage device may include any type of digital storage media, such as a conventional disk drive or a solid-state drive, while the external cover provides, inter alia, protection for fragile electronic components, and a desired form factor and design. Often, the storage device and the external cover are manufactured in separate processes and then integrated at a later assembly stage.
In many manufacturing lines, the assembly stage for inserting the storage device within the external cover is manually performed, and significant time and human resources may be employed to accomplish this relatively simple task. As a result, the final assembly becomes a bottleneck in the manufacturing process, limiting overall production and increasing labor costs.
There is therefore a need for an improved fixture for assembling external storage devices.